


Уцелевший

by KNDRT



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Moscow, Random Boys, Russia, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNDRT/pseuds/KNDRT
Summary: Зарисовка, родившаяся из случайно подслушанного разговора в метро.





	

– Извините, мне надо пройти. 

Макс увидел его черноволосую макушку с нахлобученными наушниками еще внизу, стоя среди толпы людей, стремящихся поскорее выбраться наружу – случайно, просто скользнув от скуки взглядом по чужим спинам. Конечно, эта макушка и наушники могли на самом деле принадлежать кому угодно, потому как были совершенно обычными и ничем не выделяющимися, но Макс точно знал – это не кто угодно. Такое чувство всегда бывает, когда видишь знакомого человека, даже если он одет во что-нибудь новое или идет по улице в Бутове, хотя ему там, скажем, делать совершенно нечего.  
А уж если это вовсе не Бутово, а станция метро «Савеловская», то шансы стопроцентные. 

– Простите. Извините. Сорян. 

Спустя череду извинений, адресованных распихиваемым «пассажирам метрополитена», он, наконец, добрался до цели.  
Цель держала в руках книжку. И встревожено повернула голову в сторону Макса, когда он толкнул плечом, втискиваясь на ступеньку. 

– Здорово, глиста. 

Он, конечно, ничего не услышал, потому что музыка в наушниках играла так громко, что Макс мог разобрать слова. Бредовые, конечно. Макс такие песни не понимал, впрочем, как и не понимал всего Олега целиком – тощего, с мятым рюкзаком за спиной и набором черных футболок с невнятными принтами. 

\- Привет. Ты что-то сказал? 

Олег стянул наушники на шею, придвинувшись вплотную к борту эскалатора. Теперь его тонкая куртка с оранжевой изнанкой скребла по резиновому поручню, и ему стопудово было ужасно неудобно стоять вот так, притертому к Максу пробирающимися вверх по ступеням людьми. 

\- Здорово, сказал, - Макс ухмыльнулся, глянув на обложку книги, которую Олег прижал к груди. – Че, опять психов каких-то читаешь? 

Литературные пристрастия Олега были такими же непонятными, как и музыкальные. В прошлом году он читал Кинга, в этом, судя по надписи – Паланика, и Макс, не прочитавший ни единой книжки кроме тех, что были в списке обязательной литературы в школе, искренне не догонял, как можно любить этих старперов. Нет, ну правда. Один помешан на клоунах и пришельцах, второй – наверняка на каких-нибудь извращениях, это точно. 

\- Ну да, - Олег улыбнулся, посмотрев на книжку в своих руках, и принялся теребить растрепанный уголок пальцами. – Ну, то есть, он не псих.  
\- Ну да, - передразнил Макс. – И про что там? 

Иногда Максу казалось, что Олег не умеет разговаривать, причем от слова «вообще». Любые вопросы всегда приводили его в ступор, и он непременно начинал мычать что-то нечленораздельное или говорить так тихо, что хуй расслышишь. С Олегом в их группе мало кто общался, просто потому, что каждое слово из него нужно было выуживать – а нахрен это нужно, если есть еще двадцать человек, готовых трепать языками без остановки? Он ничем не болел, преподавателям отвечал вполне нормально, и спустя год все пришли к выводу, что Олег просто странный, а потому бесполезный. 

\- Ну, там про одного человека, - Олег тяжело вздохнул, как будто лез в гору без альпинистского снаряжения. – Он уцелевший, в общем.  
\- Это написано на обложке, - Макс ткнул пальцем в книгу, подвинувшись еще ближе из-за того, что сзади лез необъятный мужик с чемоданом. – И что, он потом отрезал себе ногу и сожрал ее? 

Бесполезный Олег замотал головой и совсем вжался в борт эскалатора. Свел темные брови на переносице, нервно облизнул губы… и на этом моменте Макс конкретно залип, потому как Олег был, прямо сказать, пиздецки симпатичным. Точно таким, каких Макс любил. 

\- Нет, ты путаешь… это у Кинга было. А здесь все не так, если хочешь, я тебе дам почитать потом, когда…  
\- Да ну нахрен. Я эту хуйню читать не буду. 

Олег поджал губы, то ли понимающе, то ли удрученно кивнув головой. И замолчал, глядя себе под ноги, чтоб его. Гребаная глиста. 

\- Да ладно, забей, - сказал Макс, когда молчание стало надоедливым. – Я ж тебе не предлагаю по клубам ходить, да? Сам читай своего Паланика. Ты задание по инглишу сделал, слышь? 

Это было не лучшей темой для продолжения разговора. И где-то в глубине сознания Макс это понимал – но именно так всегда и заканчивались попытки поговорить с Олегом. Его пробивало на грубость, от которой Олег уходил еще глубже в себя, но на большее Макса все равно не хватало. Потом он злился, что в очередной раз не смог вести себя по-человечески, и оттого ненавидел дурацкого Олега еще больше. Действительно, дурацкого. Даже имя у него было идиотское, совершенно не подходящее, потому что Олег – это никак не вот этот тощий кудрявый восемнадцатилетний пацан, который дрочит на Кинга и наверняка видел сиськи и пилотку только порнухе, скачанной из инета. Что уж говорить о чем-нибудь покруче.  
Так что, никакой это не Олег. Так, Олежка, не больше. 

\- Сделал, - ответил Олег. – Тебе дать?

За эту отстраненную покорность Олежке хотелось дать в морду. Вот натурально хотелось, двинуть кулаком в веснушки на лице, которые с какого-то хрена вылезли у человека с темными волосами. Может, это потому, что глаза голубые? 

\- Чего мне дать? – Макс поднял бровь, переступая через зубцы в конце эскалатора. – Я ж возьму, ты смотри. 

Кажется, в шутку Олег не въехал. Тяжеленная дверь метро, в которую с изнанки дул поток ветра, поддалась ему с большим трудом; и следующую Макс открыл сам, упершись рукой рядом с бледной ладонью Олега. 

\- Спасибо. 

На освещенной ярким весенним солнцем улице Олег щурил глаза. И от этого казался еще лучше, чем был. Уж куда дальше, бля? Макса аж передернуло от этой мысли. Вот на за каким хуем, спрашивается, ему сдался этот ебучий Олег? Ему. Максу Яковлеву, которому давали на первом свидании самые клевые телки и пацаны. 

\- Спасибо в карман не положишь. 

Олег наступил в бензиновую лужу, замочив черные кроссовки. Его выражение лица в этот момент Макс не видел – белые кеды требовали концентрации на узком перешейке сухого асфальта, - но голос Олега был таким же негромким и даже спокойным. 

\- Положишь инглиш.  
\- На хуй иди со своим инглишем, - на автомате ответил он, спрыгивая с бордюра на тротуар. – Так что, реально интересная у тебя книжка? 

На месте Олега он бы давно послал самого себя на этот самый хуй. Макс не был уверен, что глиста вообще может послать кого-то, но надо же когда-то начинать?

\- Возьми, - Олег сунул ему под нос Паланика, закопавшись свободной рукой в кармане джинсов в поисках проходки в универ. – Только не вытаскивай закладку, ладно? 

Макс уже чуть не ляпнул, нахуй ему этот «Уцелевший» и что в гробу он его видал, а потом, поняв, что именно сделал сейчас Олег, спросил: 

\- Ты мне что ее, читать отдаешь? А сам?  
\- Потом дочитаю, - Олег вышел вслед за ним из дверей проходной и улыбнулся, спрятав ладони в карманах. – У меня еще много психов дома. На полках.


End file.
